Talk:Blake Belladonna/@comment-36530241-20190605005049/@comment-36530241-20190609204303
@sentry: you're right, my mistake. This idea is gonna be part of my rewrite of the 6 possibly 7 volumes. In fact i kinda expanded on the idea. Here's the Weiss and Blake plot concept: Volume 1 would focus more on Weiss and Blake's clash of ideals. Weiss's bitchy attitude lasts the whole volume. Blake argues with her the most and when Weiss finds out Blake's a former White Fang member, Blake runs away (similar to canon). Weiss tries to have her expelled but after getting advice from Ozpin and going to a schnee museum (flashbacks hits Weiss) she realizes that her family is completely fucked up and she can see why Winter left to join the military. She then helps Blake fight Banesaw (in volume 1 still) and here we see Weiss apologising to Blake for being racist. Volume 2 Weiss is the one trying to get Blake to go to the dance (yang gets her own plot with Ruby, more on that later). Then in Mountain Glenn both Weiss and Blake reveal their own backstory. Weiss lost Whitley when he was just an infant to a WF suicide bomb attack, her Father became even worse of a racist and overprotective of Weiss while Mommy Schnee became a depressed alcoholic. Weiss wanted to get away from her father's overprotectiveness, instead of being what she was told to be. Meanwhile Blake lost her parents to a human extremist group and resorted to being an orphan street rat, where Adam finds her and mentors her, however when the White Fang was assisting a peaceful protest group, a battle ensued with another extremist group and soon Blake realized both sides killed innocent people, in fact she saw a small human boy become an orphan just like her and she decided to run away from the White Fang in order to be a huntress, to kill Grimm. Next their fight with Banesaw starts again which leads to the finale where in both their horror they witness the Lieutenant die from being mauled by a pack of Ursa. Volume 3 Weiss and Blake fight Adam, he calls Blake a traitor for siding with a Schnee and wants nothing more than to kill both of them. Weiss is knocked out by Adam and then he cuts Blake's Arm off instead of Yang and then Adam throws Blake off the Beacon helipad and into the lake where she escapes into the emerald forest defending herself from the Grimm. Adam fails to kill Weiss as Ruby and Yang as well as the students ambushed him forcing Adam to retreat along with his troops. While Ruby and Yang believe Blake is dead, Weiss refuses to believe that, before she leaves the hospital, Jacques stops her, demanding her to come with him back home where it's safe. Winter and Ironwood intervened and tell Jacques that Weiss is on a rescue mission with Sun and Velvet, with Ironwood overruling his orders. Of course Weiss, Sun and Velvet search for Blake, they find her on the streets almost unconscious and they quickly take her to a safe place as they are ambushed by WF spies. Sun manages to find a doctor and find a small shelter for him to do Blake's surgery. Afterwards it was successful and Blake lives. However she tells Weiss, Sun and Velvet that she has to stop the White Fang, and must travel to Menagerie where they are headquartered in. Of course, Blake and Weiss get disguises opposite to their color palettes in order to escape Vale, they sent the message to Ruby and Yang buuut they too have already left with Team JNR. Volume 4 has Weiss struggling to be accepted by the people of Menagerie and Blake tells her not to worry too much. They stay at a small house and then probably during the finale they confront Sienna Khan about the situation, only to find out she was a decoy and Adam was actually the High Leader all along, he orders the WF to kill them but they escaped, to which Adam ordered the White Fang special operatives to hunt them down during Volume 5, also they gained the allegiance of the people of Menagerie as they declared War on the White Fang for breaking their rule of bringing conflict into their island. During the Battle of Haven Weiss, Blake, Sun and Velvet lead the Menagerie military to face off Adam and the WF's Mistral Branch. Weiss and Blake fight Adam where they destroy his mask, Weiss sees the SDC brand scarred on his face and is in shock. Adam ordered the White Fang to retreat and that's the last time they see Adam until Volume 7. Again this is not a headcanon like you said, but this is the idea that i now have for Weiss and Blake in my rewrite fanfic. When i post it on Amino it will have more depth and detail on it.